


The Calm and the Storm

by MayvinFreewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Not sure how to tag this really, Weather AU, implied Mavin I guess, its complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayvinFreewood/pseuds/MayvinFreewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had a cloud that followed him everywhere he went...quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm and the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> And idea that came to me while I was watching the rain today. It's kind of....different. It was quite fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it. <3

No one knows when it began, really. Just all of a sudden people began to notice that no matter where they went, a certain weather pattern was sure to be there, no matter the situation. At first, many believed it to be dumb luck; the productive gal down the street wouldn’t be able to get anything done because it was snowing all the time, the lazy bloke in the next town would sit in his living room while the sun shone and the weather was perfect.

Many theorised it was Mother Nature’s way of curing the damage that had been done to her. Others believed it was punishment. Some believed the government was injecting them all with powerful hallucinogens. Michael Jones, however, didn’t give a fuck either way.

Wherever Michael went, a thick grey raincloud followed, paired with the most vicious thunder and lightning nature could provide. Unlike most others, Michael didn’t follow the social norm of migrating to an area where his weather pattern was prominent. Instead, he moved around to sunny areas, hoping he wouldn’t be that odd factor to send the town into a vicious thunderstorm. When it would begin to rain, he would quickly pack his bags and leave town, his rain cloud following obediently behind.

He knew better than to move to the North, where even if it were sunny, it would be far too cold to risk his storm. The rain would freeze and eliminate his ability to safely evacuate before an angry mob showed up at his door. Many of his friends suggested he just move to a rainy area and be done with it—no more stress of running from the cloud. What they didn’t know was that his cloud harboured a vicious storm that terrified even the most seasoned of Cloudies—the nickname given to those that came equipped with their own rain cloud. Michael was considered one of the rare Stormies. His cloud would quickly overpower an area if there weren’t enough Sunnies in it. His best friend, Ray, was a Sunny…but he lived halfway across the country in the dry heat of Austin, Texas.

When Ray had lived in New York, the two of them would meet up to play a few hours of games but would soon be split up as Michael’s clouds rolled in and threatened the town of the arcade they picked this week. Now that he lived in Texas they hardly got to play together besides on Xbox Live.

Michael had slowly begun to make his way towards Texas. He was currently living in Omaha, Nebraska. And today was probably the last day he would be living here. As he looked out his window, he saw the light grey beginning to creep over the town. He sighed. A new record: one week. He had moved here a week ago. He had lived a few counties over just one week ago. His storm was moving in faster and faster every time he moved. He wondered how long it would be before he just had a constant cloud looming overhead. It reminded him of some of the old cartoons he’d seen before. Chuckling, he grabbed his umbrella and light suitcase and headed out the door. Time to get back on the road.

This time he decided he was going to go straight to Austin, Texas. They would be happy to have a bit of rain, right? At least he would (hopefully) have a place to stay when he got there. Surely Ray would be fine with him staying for a few days. He saw a bit of lightning and heard the thunder crash in the distance. It was moving quickly. Hopefully he could get out of town without people realising it was he that had brought the threat.

He made his way to the bus stop, cursing his lack of a vehicle for the hundredth time. With a storm rolling in, he always looked incredibly suspicious with his suitcase. Even more so because he was an unfamiliar face. He checked his phone: 10:30 am. Just on time for the bus. Surely enough, the bus rumbled around the corner. With his head ducked, he climbed aboard, careful to avoid any unnecessary glances. Hopefully he would come across as shy and not suspicious.

The bus ride was silent aside from the low murmur of the other passengers. It was quite calm this early in the morning. Michael was thankful for that. The fewer questions he had to answer, the less agitated he would be when he boarded his plane (and also meant the airport would have significantly more liquor to serve).

Normally Michael didn’t catch his storm in time and it would crash over his choice city overnight, which meant he had time to order a ticket to his next destination. This time he was ahead of the chaos, but it also meant he hadn’t had time to book a flight. That would but a huge dent in his funds. Maybe Austin would be his last destination. He hoped there were enough Sunnies in the area to cancel out his monster of a storm.

The next few hours were a dull blur, and before he knew it, he was stepping off the plane in Austin. He took the time to phone Ray, who was surprised but welcoming of his unplanned visit. He was more than happy to lend his sofa out to his best friend (which Michael knew was only because it meant Ray had competition that couldn’t disconnect from Live when they were losing).

Looking up at the Texas sky, Michael smiled. It was bright, with only a few happy clouds in sight. Optimistically he thought maybe his clouds got left behind in Nebraska for good.

No such luck. It only took three days before a violent storm rolled into Austin. By then, Ray had put in a good word at his place of work and Michael had forgotten all about his looming cloud. Getting paid to play video games all day with a lively bunch of lads would do that. Geoff was the first to notice the sun dart behind a dark patch of clouds and immediately turned to Michael, his moustache drooping in sadness. Michael stiffened as he peered outside, but he couldn’t convince himself it was time to leave again. He had just landed an amazing job with his best friend and soon to be good friends. He’d be damned if he let his storm cloud rob him of this opportunity.

Two days of rain later, Michael was feeling the pressure. The entire town seemed to sink into a depression; the guys at work were on edge. All because Michael had finally found a place he felt he belonged. A bright flash of light and the clash of thunder made them all jolt upright in their seats as the power flickered and then failed, resulting in an hour of lost footage. That was the final straw for Geoff, who merely looked apologetically stern as he stood by Michael’s desk. Just as Geoff was about to suggest he move to a place used to thunder ( _Washington maybe? They love the rain_ ) a squawk was heard and a lanky man darted into the building.

The man’s hair was plastered to his forehead and his shirt clung to his body. Apparently the rain that came with Michael’s storm was just as violent as the thunder. Geoff sauntered to the door and waved the man in, smiling as much as he could under the given circumstances. He introduced him as Gavin Free, another new recruit. Apparently he had travelled a great distance for the job, even farther than Michael, given his obvious British accent.

Despite being completely soaked by the devious storm, the man smiled brighter than Michael had ever seen. It was incredibly contagious. As the group spoke animatedly and asked Gavin to say certain words, they lost track of time. And of the weather outside. They hadn’t heard the crash of thunder in a while, and looking outside they saw the sun struggling to make itself known from behind dark clouds. Simultaneously they looked to Gavin who was also trying to see outside. He smiled shyly.

Somehow this silly man had enough sunshine to overpower the storm that was Michael. It was then that Michael noticed it—the way the man’s skin was tanned perfectly, despite everything he’d heard about England; the way his sandy hair looked as if it completely encompassed the essence of sunlight; the way his eyes lit up even in the dreary darkness his clouds had left over the city. This man was the embodiment of sunlight and it had broken through the clouds.

Michael never believed in love at first sight, but the man standing in front of him looking as he did had his heart racing and his brain trying desperately to connect everything he had just experienced. He stood up and crossed the room to properly shake Gavin’s hand—he had been so enveloped in his own sorrow he hadn’t properly introduced himself. As soon as their hands touched, a brilliant shaft of light came crashing into the room. A coincidence that only Gavin and Michael seemed to notice, as they smiled at each other bashfully, then broke into a fit of giggles.

“I think the sun finally found me,” Michael said softly, so that only Gavin could hear.


End file.
